The Tango Tanglers
by PrincessOfJohto
Summary: She was beautiful, he had always thought so. So what happens when Luigi finds himself up against Daisy to prove who is the 'fairest of them all.' Luigi x Daisy, set during Mario Party 3.
1. Ignorance Is Bliss

Hello folks, I haven't been on here for a while, now have I! So with a new username I'm coming at you, this time with a Mario fanfic. This is set during Mario Party 3 a game I haven't played in years, so excuse any inaccuracies. I love Luaisy, and after watching Daisy's cutscene from Mario Party 3, I got this plot bunny. I've always imagined Luigi as the true protagonist of the game anyway (he's the stand in who competes against you for the Star Stamp that the character you're playing as normally would). This chapter is mostly a recap of the events of Mario Party 3 while chapter 2 will be more fluffy. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fandom: Super Mario Bros<p>

Couple: Luigi x Daisy

Summary: She was beautiful, he had always thought so. So what happens when Luigi finds himself up against Daisy to prove who is the 'fairest of them all.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and co. Nintendo does.

* * *

><p><em>The Tango Tanglers<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Ignorance Is Bliss<br>_

* * *

><p>She was beautiful.<p>

There's a reason he fell in love with her. The Millennium Star, I mean.

She had the tan skin of deserts, the blue eyes of oceans, brown locks that curled in the right places. When you were a kid and you thought of princesses you would think of pale, blonde girls in pink dresses. Damsels who needed rescuing. But Daisy would change that. You'd think of her.

She knew she was beautiful and she'd use that to her advantage. She was competitive, always had been. Even if it was just tennis, she'd end up whacking Waluigi in the head with a bat or something. I'd secretly always wanted to do that, but I was too polite. Daisy though, she had fire in her heart.

There's a reason _I _fell in love with her.

I didn't know she was there, no body did. When the Millennium Star crashed to Earth it was Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, Wario, Yoshi and I. We began bickering about who should keep thing. Well _they _did. I just sorta stood there. Eventually the Millennium Star sucked us into the Toy Box, saying we'd have to pass a test, a series of challenges, to collect these things called star stamps and the winner would get to keep the star and be declared superstar of the universe or something.

The first I thing I had to go was prove myself worthy of the first star stamp in a Battle Royale, which I _actually won_. Me! Then there duel was between Wario and I (who popped up and challenged me when the Millennium Star was about to give the Wit Star Stamp) and to my surprise I _won. _Again! I kept winning! Perhaps I would be the one to get the Millennium Star, not that I cared much. Eventually Mario and I had a duel and I was sure I would lose. After all, Mario was the older brother, the hero, _Super_ Mario. I'd secretly been jealous of him for years, but I never told him, I didn't want to bother him with my silly feelings, he had more important things to worry about.

To my surprise though, _I won. _Mario took it really bad too. You know it made me feel proud, beating my older brother at something, and seeing him cry will rather funny. Just don't tell him I said that! Although I still can't believe a got the C_ourage _Star Stamp. I have many traits and courage is not one of them. I'm a bit of scardy cat, everybody says so...

That's not important though, I'm supposed to be telling you about Princess Daisy. After I beat Mario, the Millennium Star told the next star stamp of for grabs was the Beauty Star Stamp. I was ready for more _mini games_ as they called them, when suddenly the door of the castle opened and up came Daisy. I was very surprised,_ when had she shown up?_

She ran out panting and whispered something to Tumble, the host of the minigames, then turned to face the Millennium Star and I.

_"When it comes to beauty, there's no denying Daisy is fairest of all! There's no need to battle."_

While I blushed and tipped my hat further over my eyes, the Millennium Star was having none of that... for about a few seconds. She did a twirl and then he was swooning over her, just giving her the stamp. A part of me wanted to just stand there. After all she _was_ the beautiful one, the one I had feelings for since Mario and Peach invited her to a golf tournement years ago. But another part of me said "_Don't let her! That's not fair. You gotta win something for once!"_

So I told the Millennium Star that I felt that wasn't fair.

"What!" said Daisy, "It is fair! I'm far more beautiful than you, green-boy!"

"W... what," I stuttered. _Of course she thinks I'm ugly..._ "I mean," I said, as I went up to her, fists clenched, "That isn't fair, we need to fight for it, that's the rules!"

Why was I getting so worked up over this? I didn't even want to fight!

"Well, if you challange me, a challange you'll get! Prepare to lose!"

The Millennium Star, after hitting us to get us to stop yelling at eachother, told us we'd have to duel for the Beauty Star Stamp... wishing Daisy good luck of course. Suddenly Bowser showed up.

"Princess, move!" I said backing away.

Suddenly she slapped him, sending him into the sky.

_"What? He was in my way!"_

She really is one tough cookie.

Anyway, Daisy and I competed and I won. It was tough though, I'll say that. That girl is more competitive than even Mario.

_"Augh! I don't believe this! I've never lost - not even to my dad!"_

I'm sure.

Anyway, I ended having to fight Waluigi on his island (which was actually _my_ island) and I won. The Millennium Star then challenged me and I won, finding out that he wasn't the actual Millennium Star. Then we all got transported back to the real world and the _real_ Millennium Star promised me that he would make me Superstar of the Universe. Imagine. Me. Superstar of the Universe.

Well stranger things have happened.

Everyone congratulated me, except Daisy who stood in the corner watching some butterflies.

_She doesn't even care._

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	2. Save Me With Your Charm

_Chapter 2: Save Me With Your Charm  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was a few hours since we had gotten back to the real world. We were all in the field outside the Princess's castle. I was talking to her, Mario was relaxing on a lawn chair, Donkey Kong was sitting at a table, Wario and Waluigi were arguing and Daisy was sitting watching the butterflies, while Yoshi was chasing them.<p>

"So your telling me, Mario used to stay up all night playing video games?" grinned Peach.

"Yeah, back in Brooklyn he would..." suddenly I was interrupted by a tap in the back. I turned around to face Princess Daisy, who was standing, awkwardly playing with her hair.

"Luigi, could I talk to you."

"Oh, uh sure! Be right back Princess..."

Daisy grabbed my hand, causing me to blush and dragged me over to where she had been sitting. We sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"Aren't the butterflies beautiful?"

"Yeah, they are." I turned to her. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

She sighed, before mumbling something.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Sorry!" she turned face me, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have just tried to get to Beauty Stamp by asking. I should know that, because if I was you I would have called me out!"

"Look, you don't have to apologise I'm not mad. Everyone got super competitive!"

"I know, I know... but some of the stuff I said to you... I was a real jerk. It was meant to be trash talk, but still..."

"Princess, I know you didn't mean anything by it... or at least I hope so..."

"Of course I didn't! Look Luigi, I think you deserved to win."

"You do?"

"Of course! You're smart and kind and brave..."

"Me brave?" I asked, scoffing.

"Luigi, someone who always goes and saves Princess Peach from Bowser has to be brave."

"But the Toads always say..."

"Forget what the Toads say! Do they do anything? No! You do! Look I know how you feel..." she sighed.

"You do?"

"Yeah. My Dad always says to me 'You should be like Princess Toadstool! That's how a real Princess should act!' The people of Sarasaland are the same. I love Peach, but I've always been so jealous of her, always in her shadow..."

Being in somebodies shadow? I knew_ exactly_ how that felt.

"But you've always seemed so confident."

"It's an act!" she yelled, "All an act!" She paused for a moment. "I'll never be as beautiful as Peach, she's the one who should've gone up for that Stamp..."

"I think you're beautiful," I clasped my hand over my mouth, as soon as I realised what I had said.

"You do?" she asked.

"Uh... well..." I paused, this was it. Time to come out with it. Everything I had been feeling since the first time I saw her. The things I wanted to say every time she came for a visit. "Yes. I do. I like you _a lot_ Daisy. I love it when you come to visit because I like spending time with you. I like that you're tomboyish and feisty and not like a regular princess... you probably hate me now..."

"I like you too."

I stared at her, shocked, "What?"

"Yeah. I really like spending time with you as well. You're sweet and cute..."

I blushed "Really, this isn't a joke?"

"Of course not." she grinned.

I couldn't believe it. Princess Daisy liked _me._ Green Mario. The other one. King of Second Bananas. The Eternal Understudy. What's-his-face. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I took me a moment to realise that she was kissing me. I kissed back.

It only lasted a few seconds though and when we pulled apart we both looked at the ground embarrassed.

"So... Luigi?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go on a date?"

The question caught me by surprise.

"Sure. Where were you thinking?"

"I dunno, maybe to the local mini golf place. I hear they do great burgers."

"I'd like that."

"I gotta warn you though, Weegee, I've got some serious mini golf skills."

"I dunno about that Princess, I'm pretty hardcore."

"Oh yeah?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah!"

She laughed and pulled me in close.

"By the way..."

"Hmm?"

"I think you deserved that Beauty Star Stamp," she whispered.

She was about to pull me in for another kiss, when I noticed something and pulled away. I pointed up and she looked, blushing once she saw it.

Mario and Peach were standing there with a camera.

"Look at the lovely couple!" laughed Mario.

"I knew it!" replied Peach.

"Can't a girl get any privacy? Come on sweetie, let's go somewhere else," she grabbed my hand and I followed.

She was beautiful. There was a reason I fell in love with her.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p>There you go guys! Hope it was good, it was my first time writing a Mario fic. Please leave a helpful review, constructive criticism welcomed but no flames and anybody who can guess what the title as well as the two chapter titles are references to get's a free Yoshi's Cookie!<p>

By the way, I'm working on another fanfic, a Pokémon one, and I've got a little Sonic drabble to upload so hopefully I won't pull another vanishing act for two months. See ya' soon.

**~WhiteKnuckleScorin**

**xox**


End file.
